The Girl Who Left Wonderland
by thatgirlnoonesees
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if someone left Wonderland? What would happen if said person returned years later to find their home wrapped in a war? Rosalina Monrey, the younger sister of Julius Monrey, has done just so. Now, it's her turn to play the game of hearts.
1. Prologue

A/N This story takes place during Alice's game. I try to update often. Please leave a review! This is to set the mood, everyone excited for her return, a new and sweeter side of Julius, it's all so wonderful! And please let me know if any of the characters are ooc, if they are I'll try and improve. So, yea...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Third Person POV

Alice stared off as she sat across from Ace, having a cup of afternoon tea. Alice was not listening to Ace's story, though. She had been watching Julius for the past hour. He had been acting weird lately, almost anxious. He had gotten very little work finished, and even more strange, hasn't graded a single cup of coffee Alice has made him.

"...and then I said, 'Ho- Alice are you listening?" Ace said waving a gloved hand in Alice's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ace. I'm just a bit worried about Julius. Has he seemed strange to you lately?" At this both Knight and Outsider glance over at Julius, who is standing looking out a nearby window.

"Now that you mention it he does seem a bit spacey." He says taking another sip of his tea.

Suddenly the time changes from afternoon to early evening. Ace stands and thanks Alice for the tea. He grabs his blood-stained cloak and puts on his mask as he leaves, going out to collect more clocks most likely. Alice decides to take this opportunity to ask Julius what has him so upset. Was it something she did? Was he sick? She walks up to Julius from behind, tapping him on the back to get his attention. He jumps a bit, which is strange for him, and turns to look at Alice.

_'He has dark circles under his eyes. How long has it been since he last slept?'_ Alice wonders to herself.

"Yes, Alice? Did you need something?" Julius asks as he sits back down at his desk. He goes to work on a clock, obviously not fully focused on his work.

"Julius, is there something bothering you lately? You're not acting like yourself. Are you ill?" Alice asks as she sits across from him. Julius heaves a great sigh and sets the clock down.

"Alice, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. It's kind of a long story, so please bear with me." He says, removing his work glasses. "You'll need to pay attention because I won't repeat myself and you'll need to know the whole story for the next few days to make sense."

"What do you me-" Julius cuts her off mid-sentence by raising a hand in the air.

"Please, no interruptions and save all questions till the end, Alice." Julius sets his hands on his desk, folding them together.

"It all started about 10 years ago. There was a young girl named Rosalina that would go and collect clocks for me. She didn't kill like Ace, though. The Knight of Heart Castle at the time did that, the girl merely collected their clocks for me. During this time the war between territories had not yet begun. There was merely a disagreement about the clocks. Some in Wonderland believed it was wrong for me to fix their clocks, while others agreed it was wrong not to fix clocks. This was merely opinion, no action had been taken as of yet.

One day, though, I had sent little Rosalina to collect some clocks deep in the forest. She had only been away a few minutes when Blood had brought her back. She had been beaten and stabbed. After Blood had left a doctor was called and he said she would live. She would have died had the knife had gone a mere centimeter deeper into her side. Alice, this girl was my younger sister." Alice gasped as what he said sunk in, and Julius continued.

"I was afraid she was going to get killed because of me. So I lied and said she had died from the attack, when in reality I merely sent her to your world, Alice. I wiped her memories of Wonderland, and me, so she would not hurt herself trying to return. I don't normally enjoy lying, but, in this case, it was necessary. But, Alice, she is much different from everyone else in Wonderland. She was born with a heart, not a clock.

She is now 18 and ready to return. I have been anxious as of late because I don't know if she will have her memories or not. Or what has happened since I sent her away. No one from Wonderland has ever been sent away only to return once more. My sister also has a strange ability. She has a strong connection with nature. She loved to raise all sorts of different plants. Her abilities are evident by a marking she has on her right arm. When she was younger it began at her hand ending just past her wrist and soon before she left it had come to the middle of her forearm. As she gets older her abilities become stronger, thus the marking grows farther up her arm." After Julius finishes his tale the time changes and he suggest Alice get some rest.

As she walks to her bedroom Alice mulls over the new information she was just given. 'Julius has a younger sister with strange powers that he hasn't seen in ten years. For all he knows she's dead. I wonder who else knows of Julius having a sister?' The thoughts don't stop, they won't.

After a night of fitful sleep, Alice decides to visit Blood. _'I remember Julius saying Blood had brought Rosalina back after she was attacked. That means he must know of them being siblings.'_ She thought to herself.

Alice arrives at the Mansion and walks up to the front gates. _'I wonder where the twins are?'_ Just as the thought comes Alice hears two young voices yell out: "Onee-chan!"

Next thing she knows she is tackled to the ground in a massive hug. Alice sits up as the twins are each holding onto one of her arms. Dum on the left and Dee on the right.

"We missed you so much, Onee-chan!" Whines Dee.

"Yea, Onee-chan, where have you been? Why haven't you come see us?" Dum says, both boys have tears in the corner of their eyes.

"I'm sorry boys, I've just been so busy helping out Julius." Alice replies with a weak smile.

"There you two are! Blood and I have been looking everywhere! The tea party's 'bout to start! Oh, hi Alice!" Says a familiar voice belonging to none other than the orange hare himself, Elliot.

"Tea party? Am I interrupting? I'll come back later if Blood's busy." Alice says standing and dusting herself off.

"Your not interrupting, Alice. In fact you can join us if you like!" Elliot says with his usual wide grin.

"Yea Onee-chan! Please stay! Please!" The twins beg in perfect unison. Alice has no choice but to give in to their adorable puppy eyes.

"Very well, as long as Blood doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all, Young Lady." Says Blood as he approaches the group. "I was actually hoping you'd come and join us. Besides, you seem as if there's something you wish to talk about." He says taking Alice's hand and lightly kissing the back of it.

"Actually there are things I'd like to talk to you about, Blood. It can wait till after the tea party, though." Alice says as her and Blood walk hand in hand towards the garden, the twins and Elliot following not too far behind.

The tea party is nice, as usual, and relaxing. Alice sits next to Elliot, the twins sitting across from them. Blood sits at the end of the table as always. Alice chats with Blood while the twins tease Elliot about his ears and carrot dish addiction. Alice doesn't pay too much attention to what Blood is saying to her until the time changes, causing Alice to snap from her trance. The twins had run off a while ago and Elliot just announced he had work to do, leaving Alice and Blood alone.

"So you wanted to discuss something with me? It must be important to have you so preoccupied." Blood says leaning his head on his hand, his interest in what Alice has to say piqued.

"Yes. It's about Julius. He told me something today that has me a bit worried about him." Alice says, folding her hands in her lap.

"Hm. Could it be about his sister?" Blood says as if it's common knowledge.

"Uh, yea. It is. How did you know, Blood?" Alice was shocked that he had already guessed so easily.

"Her Birthday is tomorrow. He gets this way around her Birthday every year. She had died not a week before her 8th Birthday. The poor man was so distraught, that he started locking himself in that tower. He used to come out all the time when she was alive." For a moment Alice could have sworn she saw concern for Julius on Blood's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Poor Julius. Blood, who else knows that they are siblings?" Alice had been wondering this for a while. She had to tell everyone who knew Rosalina that the girl was alive and coming home.

"Vivaldi, Gowland, White, Nightmare, I believe the Jokers would remember her, and myself of course. Why?" He seemed amused now.

"Because I have news for all of them, starting with you." Blood looked on in confusion and curiosity. "Blood, Rosalina is still alive. She didn't die, Julius sent her away so she would be safe. She's also returning soon." Blood looked shocked.

"Th-that's not possible. She died. I saw with my own eyes. How do you know all this?" He said scooting to the chair next to Alice.

"Julius told me himself. He said he never meant to lie to anyone, he simply wanted to protect her." Alice explained, sounding a bit defensive.

Blood seemed to be thinking this all over, looking a bit shell-shocked. "Then, if this is true, you must go tell my sister, Vivaldi. She'll be especially happy to hear this good news." With that, Blood stood up and left.

Alice arrived at Heart Castle soon after. Alice was soon spotted by her white, bunny-eared stalker only to be tackled in a bear hug.

"Aliiice! My dear, sweet, beloved Alice has come to visit me!" Alice remembered Blood saying Peter had known Rosalina.

"Actually, yes, I have come to visit you, Peter." Peter let go and looked simply dumbfounded, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"R-really? Alice really came to visit me!? She really came! That must mean you really do love me!" At this Alice pushed Peter off her, causing him to frown a bit.

"Don't get carried away." Alice had on her _'this-guy-just-doesn't-know-when-to-stop'_ face. "Anyways. I really need to talk to you, Peter. It's kind of important." Alice was about to continue when Peter stopped her.

"If it's that important we must go somewhere private. Come, come." Peter grabbed Alice's hand and practically dragged her to his room.

"Ok but if I'm going to be in your room with you, you have to turn into a rabbit." Alice said crossing her arms.

"If that is what my beloved wishes, then so be it." He said and he turned into a small white rabbit in a puff of smoke. He sat on the edge of his bed and Alice sat next to him. Alice explained how Julius told her of his sister and what had happened. Peter nodded along, showing Alice he remembered.

"I remember when Rosalina would come to the castle. Her and Vivaldi would play dress-up and have pageants or fashion shows in the throne room. Vivaldi was just about 18 when Rosalina died. She would come play with me as well. She liked to pet my ears and called me Peta-chan, she never could say my name right. I didn't mind though, she was just so adorable! She was oh so fun and just sweet as candy!" Peter said in his high pitched rabbit voice, bouncing on the edge of the bed happily.

"Peter, she's not dead." Peter was so surprised he fell off his bed backwards, mid-bounce, and hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and a small 'poof' followed by a cloud of smoke. He turned back into a man upon hitting the ground, his glasses slightly askew.

"Wh-what? Alice, there was a funeral. She's buried in the Graveyard." He said staying on the ground.

"No, Peter, she's not dead." Alice explained everything Julius had told her. Peter just sat on the floor, glasses still slightly crooked, looking quite dumb founded.

"Sh-she's alive. She's alive." Peter stands suddenly. "She's alive! I must tell her Majesty at once!" With that Peter ran from his room and down the hall, searching out the Queen.

Alice decided she was ready to brave Gowland's music and began heading for the Amusement Park.

On her way through the forest, Alice ran into one of the Jokers. Luckily it was just White, he was a bit nicer and less creepy than the Warden.

"Why hello Alice. How are you this morning?" Alice then remembered Blood saying the Jokers would remember Rosalina.

"Hey Jester, do you remember Julius' little sister?" Alice could tell he did by the happy-sad look he got.

"Why, yes. I remember her. Our sweet little Rose, she was so very full of spirit too. She enjoyed coming to see us at the circus, we enjoyed seeing her smile during our shows." Jester seemed oddly cheerful. _'He must have very good memories of Rosalina, or Rose as he likes to call her.'_

"I remember Rose. She's the only brat I like, or liked." Then came the very familiar voice of the Warden. _'He actually liked someone? Huh.'_ Alice thought. "The little fucker never cried or whined like those other lil' shits. She was always smiling, it made me wanna fucking hurl. Sometimes." The Warden had an odd look on his face. Not his usual sneer, but a genuine smile.

"Yes, I do believe her Birthday would be tomorrow. We used to put a special show on just for her each year. Why do you bring her up, Alice?" Alice then explained, again, what she had been told. That she wasn't dead, but in the real world, and why she was there.

"Well," Said Jester, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be impossible. So, our favorite little playmate shall be returning soon? Oh, how fun! Well, goodbye Alice, we have a special show to prepare." With that both Jester and Warden left. Alice continued to make her way towards the Amusement Park.

When Alice arrived she immediately found Gowland, he was talking to Boris. "Hi Mary. Hi Boris. May I speak to you Mary." I knew he wouldn't mind me calling him by his first name.

"Uh, sure. What is it Alice?" I cut right to the chase and explained everything I knew. After I finished he looked like he didn't know how to feel. Happy, shocked, confused.

"What's with the face Old man? Cat got your tongue?! Haha!" Boris said laughing his head off at his own joke, He stopped when he noticed no one else was laughing. "What?"

"Boris, you know that picture I have of that little girl with the violet eyes? Could you take Alice to see it? I'm a bit busy."

"Uh, sure thang boss man. Alice, this way." Boris says taking Alice's hand and pulling her to Gowland's office.

After Boris digs through pile after pile of paper and blueprints he finally finds the picture he had been looking for. It was an image of a girl with jet black hair and bright violet eyes wearing a black dress with elbow length butterfly sleeves that ended in layered ruffles. Silver loops and curls decorated the end of the skirt. The girl had a violet bow on the right side of her head. It was decorated similar to the dress she wore only with black and silver thread. She stood next to a younger looking Gowland, both surrounded by autumn leaves. She held his hand in one hand and a cotton candy in the other. She smiled wide making her eyes sparkle.

The frame was hand carved wood painted silver. Alice turned it over gently in her hands. _'Gowland acted as if this picture was important to him, yet he kept it in a stack of papers. It has dust all over it! I wonder...'_

"Is this Julius' sister?" Alice asked Boris, pointing to the little girl in the picture.

"Yep. I didn't know her but the old man talks about her a lot. He said she'd come to the Amusement Park almost every time change. He even said Julius would come too, sometimes." Boris said, sitting on top of the desk, swinging his legs over the edge.

"Everyone seems to have liked her a lot. She must mean a lot to them. I mean, even the Jokers liked her." Alice said with a small smile.

"I guess. From all the stuff I've heard Gowland say, I'd definitely like to meet her. He says we'd be about the same age if she was alive." He says, hopping off the desk to stand by Alice.

"Boris, what if I told you, you could meet her?"

"I'd say your crazy. She's dead!"

"No she's not." Alice then goes on to explain everything, for the fifth time today.

"That's so cool! I can't wait to meet her. She seems like she'd be tons of fun! So you gonna tell everyone else she's comin' back?"

"Only those who remember her, you being the only exception. I only have one more to tell."

"Oh yea, who?"

"Nightmare." Alice hands Boris the picture and walks back to the Clock Tower. 'If I take a nap I'll be able to see Nightmare and tell him about Rosalina. I just hope I can fall asleep quickly.' Alice thought to herself as she walked through the forest.

Suddenly, Alice heard a rustling sound behind her. Just as she turns around she sees Boris burst from the bushes panting. He was followed by a tall man with black hair and some sort of lizard tattoo on his neck.

"Hey Alice... Didn't you say you were... gonna go see Nightmare?" Boris said between gasps of air.

"Uh... Yea. Why?" Alice asks, still trying to process what just happened.

"Well, this guy," Boris points to the tall man with the lizard tattoo. "is Nightmare's subordinate. He can take you to go see Nightmare. Oh, Alice, this is Mr. Lizard. Mr. Lizard, this is Alice, she's an outsider."

"Oh yes, I've heard Master Nightmare speak very fondly of you. My name is Gray, not Mr. Lizard." Gray says, glaring at Boris. He then extends a hand towards Alice to shake, and smiles kindly at Alice.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Gray." Alice says, shaking his hand.

"This cat said you needed to see my boss?"

"Oh yes, I have some very important news to tell him."

"Very well then, shall we?" He says as he bows slightly and gestures towards the path they must take.

"Yes, thank you. Thanks Boris!" Alice shouts back as her and Gray head towards the Tower of Clover.

After arriving at the tower they enter and Alice is surprised to see a cluster of stairs going every which way, even upside down. 'Figures Nightmare would live here.' Alice deadpanned.

"Right this way, Alice." Gray said as he lead the way up one of the staircases. He took several different turns, the staircase seeming to go on forever. _'How does Gray not get lost in here?'_ Alice thought as she continued following Gray, keeping her eyes fixed on his back so she wouldn't lose him.

"He's in there, Miss Alice. I must continue with my work but your welcome to stay as long as you like." He said smiling. Alice was so lost in thought, she hadn't even realized they had made it to Nightmare's room until Gray spoke up.

"Oh thank you. It was nice meeting you." She said, smiling back.

After Gray was out of sight, Alice knocked on Nightmare's door. Alice waited patiently until she heard Nightmare's voice, saying, "Come in."

Alice entered and found Nightmare sitting on a couch wrapped in a blanket reading a book.

"Well, hello Alice. For a moment I thought it was Gray knocking." He said smiling at Alice. "But, this is a much better surprise."

Nightmare sat his book down and patted the seat next to him, inviting Alice to take a seat. Alice sat beside him and noticed he was shivering like a Chihuahua.

"Nightmare, are you cold? What's wrong? Do you want me to start a fire?" Alice felt his forehead and he felt like he was burning up!

"Yes I'm sick, but don't worry, I'll be fine. It's merely a cold. But, I can tell that's not why you visited me this time change. What seems to be the problem?" He said with an innocent smile. _'Bullcrap. You know why I'm here you idiot. So stop reading my thoughts!'_ Alice thought, the last part caused Nightmare to cringe.

"Okay, okay. No need to shout. That was mean." He said with a mock pout.

"Sorry." Alice said with a sigh.

"No worries. All is forgiven. I'd give you a hug but I don't want you to catch ill."

Alice began to explain, once again, about how Julius told her of his sister. "But Nightmare, she's no-"

"She's not dead. Yes, I know. Who do you think helped Julius hide her away, take her thoughts, and tell him of her abilities?"


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I feel awful. Oh and just a warning, the next chapter is going top be real long so be prepared!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome Back To Wonderland<p>

Rosie's POV

I sat in the garden, as I always did on a warm summers day, reading on of my favorite novels. I wore a purple above the knees dress with shorts underneath, no shoes. I despise shoes during summer. I was sitting under the only apple tree on my parents' estate, the shade it provided felt quite nice on my pale, creamy skin. I could here nothing but the music playing from my headphones. I looked up and saw my older brother coming towards me, I took off my headphones and paused my music.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" I say as I set my book down and stand, brushing grass of my dress.

Markus, or Mark as he prefers, is my only sibling. He is older than me by about a year and more than a foot taller. He has jet black hair as I do, it's a bit long for a boy but he looks more handsome that way. His eyes are a baby blue color, not too pale yet not too bright. His dark hair made his baby blue's stand out exponentially.

He wore a black T-shirt and jean capris.

"Father wants to see you. He says it's important." He says, picking up my book for me.

"Has something happened? Did he get sick again?" Our father has been upset since Mother passed away. He has stopped eating and has been working himself to where he is constantly getting sick. The doctors say it is due to stress. The loss of a loved one and a mess of work has weakened his immune system, making it harder for his body to fight off illnesses.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's a much more, happy reason." My brother says as he slips his arm around my shoulders as.

As we walk I feel as if I'm being watched. I stop and turn to look behind me. 'No ones there. I could have sworn someone was there.'

"Is something wrong, Rosie? Did ya see something?"

"No, I'm fine. I thought I saw a rabbit is all." I said, more to myself, as we continued on towards the house.

Our house was large due to our father being a business man, and a very good one at that. We lived out in the country so Father owned a lot of land. We were rich but me and my brother were not spoiled. We were always taught to be honest and true to ourselves. To never tell a lie and to never treat another man or animal as lower than ourselves, for God created us all as equals.

We were also taught to work for things we wanted, whether it be chores, jobs, or simply earning it through good behavior. We were to clean up after ourselves, care for our things and pets, and share with each other. It is because of these things that our family loves each other much and why Father is such a good business man.

It was because of this that we also had very few workers at our estate. We have one cook, two maids, two butlers, a gardener, and a caregiver. They are less like workers and more like extended family.

Me and my brother walked through the house and towards Father's study. Father was a tall slender man, like Mark, I was also tall for my age and slender. He had a kind face that had only gotten kinder over the years. He had black hair peppered with gray and baby blue eyes, like Mark's, only duller due to his many years of life. He had a pair of glasses that sat at the end of his nose as he read over several forms and documents. He wore his usual suit and bowtie.

He looked up just as we walked in, giving us both a warm smile. He took off his spectacles as he stood to greet us. As he stood, though, he grabbed his back and winced in pain. I ran to his side almost instantly, forcing him to sit.

"Daddy you mustn't work yourself too hard, remember what the doctor said." I say as I kiss his cheek. I may not have been babied myself but I do like to baby others. Especially my father and brother.

"Such a kind young lady, just like your mother. You children do your old man good, I am lucky to have you two ." Father says as he praises us, as always.

"Yes, well what kind of children would we be if we did not care for our father." I say as I take Father's hand, feeling how cold it is.

"I agree, I feel sorry for any man who's children treat him like trash." Mark adds as he comes to stand by me and Father.

"So Daddy, I hear you have good news for me. I do hope it has nothing to do with my Birthday." I say sarcastically.

"Oh well there go my plans for your surprise." He says back, jokingly.

"A surprise? Oh Daddy you do know how much I love surprises! What is it? Nothing too big I hope. Wouldn't want you to overdo it now would we."

"Oh Dad, I can't take it. Can I tell her?" Mark says, practically jumping with excitement.

"Go on my boy before I do." Father laughs, his eyes showing his joy.

"Well, Rosie, you know Ms. Liddell down the road?"

"Yes, she's the one whose daughter went missing a while back. Why?"

"Well, she has offered to throw you a Birthday party, in her garden. Dad remembered how much you like her garden, so he asked if he could borrow it for your Birthday."

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Daddy!" I yell as I hug him tightly and kiss his cheeks once more.

"Rosie, I've also invited some lads from town, I do regular business with their fathers and I have mentioned you to them on several occasions and they'd like to meet you. Your 16 and as much as I love having you around I must at least find my daughter a worthy young man for her to marry. Someone who'll treat my baby girl right." He says kissing the top of my head.

My brother was already engaged and to be married this fall to another girl from town. They call and text each other often. I have always dreamt of finding someone to love and whom will love me back, but I'm very shy around others. I agree to my father's wishes though, knowing he has my best interests at heart.

Gray's POV

I had just returned to the tower as Alice was leaving. We chatted a bit and she said Master Nightmare wanted to speak to me. I wonder what it could, did he have more work for me or had he finally agreed to see a doctor? I assumed it wasn't the latter. I walked in on him doing his paperwork. Wait...

"Master Nightmare? A-are you actually doing paperwork? Did Alice tell you to?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, I decided to help you out since you work so hard." He was buttering me up for something, but what.

"What do you want me to do?" I say as I sit at my own desk as I hear him sigh.

"I need you to go to Alice's world and get someone for me." He says in one breathe. 'Impressive. And blunt.'

"Who? And why?"

"This girl." He points to the picture he keeps on his desk. I've never really gotten a good look at it so I pick it up and look at it, careful not to drop it. I see a girl in a lavender swimsuit with her jet black hair pulled into pigtails, a matching lavender bow holding each in place. Her violet eyes sparkling as she smiles at the camera while holding one of Nightmare's hands in one of hers and Julius' hand in her other. "You should remember her. You've met her before."

Then I do remember, I did meet her only once. She was an adorable sweet little girl, strange how she was related to Julius. So curious and positive and always smiling, she even enjoyed cute things as I did and figured that out about me as soon as she met me. She was very smart. Then I remember something else, a funeral. Her funeral.

For the next hour, Nightmare explains what really happened and why I had to get her. I agree to do this. Far be it from me to be the one to keep a young girl from her home and loved ones. So I agreed to leave for the real world almost immediately. I would have to blend in and bide my time. Figure out a plan on how to get her to the rabbit hole.

Rosie's POV

Today was the day of the party so I decided to wear my fanciest dress, which still wasn't all that fancy. It was a purple and blue spaghetti strap that went to my knees. There were two more straps that hung from where the dress came to my underarms to just below my shoulders. The top was a tightish V-neck that gave the illusion that I had bigger boobs than I really did. The top ended just above my waste in a ruffle belt that was sown into the dress, then it came out some. The top was a plain blue but as it came to the skirt it blended into purple with a swirl design that went all around the skirt.

I straightened my hair and wore it down with a braided crown just above my ears that went to the back of my head, held in place by my favorite bow. The bow was black with silver lines and a little violet heart on it.

I didn't wear much make-up, I don't really care about make-up as much as other girls. I find it very pointless for me to hide my face behind a mask of blush and eye shadow. I did wear a bit of eyeliner to bring out my violet eyes, though.

On my feet I wore a short pair of black wedges with straps that came a bit above my ankle, down the center of my foot and stopped just above my toes. I don't like heels but I will wear short wedges and these were my favorites.

I always wear a pair of fingerless gloves no matter the season. I do this because I have a strange marking on my right arm that Mother always said was best kept hidden. It wasn't a tattoo, but it sure looked like one. Only it couldn't be removed. Today I chose a black lace pair that went to the middle of my forearm, it sat just above my marking.

I walk around the garden as people finish setting up tables and chairs. A few people have already arrived, one being a business associate of Father's. He is talking to my father and I think to join them. Then, I see a young man around my age standing with them, and I decide to walk the other direction.

"Rosie dear, come say hello to some of your guests!" My father has seen me. 'Darn it...' I quickly turn and towards them, not wanting to disappoint Father. I walk up and stand next to my father, looking at me feet.

"Don't be shy my dear, this is Mr. Millers and his son... Oh, I apologize, I forgot your name already."

"My name is Eric. It's nice to meet you sir, and your daughter as well." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I look up and finally see the young man. He is tall and slender like me and Mark. He has somewhere between light brown and dark blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He smiles kindly at me and I find myself blushing.

"H-hello Eric, Mr. Millers. It's pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you so much for coming." I say as I try to avoid meeting Eric's eyes.

"Well a young one's 18th Birthday is the most important. I remember my Eric's 18th Birthday. Now your officially an adult. Well, I won't keep you. Go and enjoy your Birthday miss." Mr. Millers says in a cheerful tone. He seems like a kind man.

I notice that Eric looks a bit out of place. 'He may not know any of these people.' I think this over and decide to introduce him to some people.

"Uh, Eric?"

"Yes, Rosalina?" He asks as he smiles kindly at me.

"Um, you can call me Rosie, if you like. I was just wondering if you'd like me to introduce you to some of my friends? Only if you want to, though."

"I don't really know anyone here so that would be nice. So, thank you, Rosie, for the offer." He says my name and my knees turn to Jell-O, I do everything in my strength to keep my legs from buckling.

First I introduce him to Ms. Liddell and as we say goodbye, I spot Mark. I drag Eric over towards him and say hello, quickly forgetting Eric is there.

"Hi Mark. Where's your fiancé? Isn't she coming?"

"Hi Rosie. No, she said she wasn't feeling well. She sent you a gift, though. It's from both of us so we hope you like it." Mark suddenly realizes I'm holding onto, a somewhat confused, young man. "Who's your friend, Rosie?"

I look up, now remembering Eric is here. Then I notice me holding onto his suit coat and I instantly let go.

"Uh. This is Eric Millers. His father is one of Daddy's business associates. I'm introducing him to people so he'll have fun. I thought you'd like to meet each other 'cause your close in age." I smile sheepishly.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Eric. I met your father earlier, he's very kind. I hope your family will work with ours for years in the future." Mark says as they shake each others hands.

Since Mark is older he will inherit Father's company as the new CEO. As honored as I'd be if I were in Mark's place, I'm still very proud of him, regardless. I just know he will make Father and I proud and that the company is in good hands.

"So I hear your getting married this fall, congratulations! So, are you and Miss Rosie cousins?"

Me and Mark look at each other and back at Jake, whom is serious. 'He thinks we're... cousins?' We can't help ourselves, we both start laughing simultaneously. Mark is doubled over and I can feel tears in my eyes. 'I can't breath! Haha!' Poor Eric just stands there, looking confused as ever.

"So... I take it your not?" I am the one to recover first, wiping a tear from my eye I explain.

"No, we're not cousins, we're siblings. We've never been mistaken as cousins, everyone always assumes we're twins. Sorry for laughing at you."

"Are you twins?"

"No, I'm older by about a year. Technically we aren't even related, by blood I mean." Mark explains, his face flush from laughing.

"B-but, she just said your siblings. And you look so alike. How are you not related?"

"I was adopted when I was only 8. As far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter if we're related or not. He's still my big brother!" I say as I hug Mark around his middle.

"Hehe. Yep, and she'll always be my lil' Rose." I blush as he calls me by his pet name for me. It's been years since he's used it, and to use it in front of Eric.

"That's sweet. I wish I had a little sister."

"Haha! After I'm married you can borrow her anytime ya like! God knows the wife'll have me running ragged. Haha!" Mark says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Maark..." I blush harder.

"I may just have to take you up on that offer, Mark." He grins and I could've sworn I saw him wink at me.

"Hey Rosie, do you mind if me and Eric talk privately? Ya know, guy stuff." He says as he removes his arm from my shoulders.

"Uh, sure. Eric?" I say turning to him.

"Yea?"

"Come find me when you guys are done." I say as I run off to go mingle.

I soon get bored with talking and decide to go take a break and look at the rose bushes. I take my shoes off and sit on a concrete bench near the roses. I take a deep breathe, savoring the smell of rose in the air. I tuck my legs behind me, I feel so free when I'm in nature. I like plants and animals much better than people.

I feel so relaxed and happy that I start humming a tune. The humming soon turns into singing. I sing a lot, but only if I'm alone. The only person who has ever heard me sing is Mark.

"~ In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby~" I sing as I take a rose and twirl it in my fingers. The dew on its crimson petals glistening in the summer sun.

"~I'd lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me~" I lay on my back, my legs still turned behind me. I continue to sing until I hear a rustling sound nearby, I jolt upright only to find Eric standing a few feet away.

"I saw you head this way and then I kinda got lost, until I heard humming. So I followed it and saw you sitting here. Your singing was very good by the way." I didn't know what to do, I sat there like a deer in headlights. My eyes wide and mouth in a small 'o' shape, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"I... I... Uh... I-I'm..." I stuttered and stumbled over my words like a child. 'Idiot. Idiot! I'm such an idiot!' I thought as I mentally slapped myself in the face, not having the courage or strength to do it physically.

"You know you look real cute when you blush. And you pry get this a lot, but your eyes are very pretty." I snapped out of my state of mental cursing back to reality as he sat down next to me, our shoulders touching. 'Too close! He's too close!' I scoot as far as the tiny stone bench will allow.

"U-uh... Th-thank you, but n-no one has said th-that about my eyes b-before." I can't stop making a fool of myself, he seems to not notice my stuttering and smiles at me.

"Really? Well they should." He scoots closer to me, much to my discomfort.

"W-well, thank you. Um, what did my brother want to talk to you about?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, nothing. Just guy stuff, so Rosie. Are you, uh, seeing anyone by any chance?" Then I realize what's happening, he wants to go on a date with me. I want to say yes but something inside me says not to trust him. That he won't love me back.

"I am not. To be honest, I'm not really sure I'm ready for a relationship. Thank you for the offer, though. It was v-"

Eric suddenly stands and turns so he is front of me. I'm very confused, his actions cause a chill to crawl down my spine. I look up and realize he is holding something to my head. A gun.

Gray's POV

I go through the 'rabbit hole' and find myself in a large garden. I see men, just beyond the hedges, setting up chairs and tables for what looks to be a party of some sort. I know she must be here somewhere but I can only see servants. I see no girl with jet black hair and violet eyes. I look closer and see that the servants have faces. 'What a strange world.'

I already know that this world differs in many ways to mine, but to actually see those differences, it certainly will be interesting.

I soon notice a black car pull up and three people get out. An older gentleman who seems to have seen better days. A young man about Ace's age with black hair and blue eyes. And, a girl with black hair and... '...violet eyes! It's her!'

I find a servant come near the hedges and I grab him. Taking a knife from the holder on my sleeve, I slit his throat before he can scream, warning every one of my presence. I take his clothes before blood gets on them and put them on myself.

I walk out and act like I know what I'm doing. I cater to Master Nightmare all the time so I know how to hold a tray of drinks and offer them to people. After I am close enough I realize the three are Father, Son, and Daughter.

I offer a drink to the older gent and the young man, both taking one and downing it instantly.

"Drink Miss?" I offer her the tray as she looks up and I finally see her face up close. She's very pretty and though I know she is 18 she still has a sort of childish charm to her. She smiles at me and takes one of the drinks.

"Thank you." She says as she smiles at me and I find myself blushing. 'She's too cute! But I can't focus on that right now, I must focus on my mission.' She takes a small lady-like sip and turns back to me.

"Ah, this is delicious! Please give my thanks to the chef, Sir." She smiles and I resist the urge to pinch her cheeks.

"O-of course, Ma'am." Finally getting my thoughts and emotions in check I take her glass once she's finished.

I walk away and offer drinks to others who have arrived, keeping an eye on her the whole time. She talks to an older woman who looks similar to Alice then walks off. She then joins her father in a conversation with another older man and what looks to be his son.

After she walks off with the younger lad, I offer the other man a drink. I find out his name is Mr. Millers and the other boy must be Eric. I also find out the boy with the black hair is indeed her brother and that his name is Mark.

She takes Eric around for a while talking to different people. She then sees her brother and they go talk to Mark. They talk for a long time, at least 30 minutes. She then walks off so I decide to go offer them drinks as well.

"Drink, Sirs?"

"Ah, yes please. Thank you." Eric takes one and drinks it, Mark politely refuses. He looks as if he wants to tear this other boy apart. 'They were just getting along, I wonder what happened?' Mark seems to be holding himself back very nicely. I walk only a few feet away so I can listen to their conversation.

"Tell me, do you like my sister?" Mark says bluntly.

"I guess I'm just that obvious. Can she tell?" Mark's expression seems to soften at this. He seems like the kind of older brother Julius would appreciate taking care of his sister, strong, protective, loving, caring, kind.

"Haha. Lucky for you my sister is quite the oblivious one. I can tell she likes you too. Which is why I must say this." Mark then grabs Eric's collar and pulls him close, I pretend to be busy cleaning an abandoned table. "If you break her heart or hurt her in any way whatsoever I will make sure your family never has any business ever again. And I will personally hunt you down and shove a stick so far up your ass you'll be able to taste blood. Then I'll strangle you with my own two hands." Mark says this in a low whisper and he sounds very serious, it even sends a chill down my spine.

I risk a glance back and see Eric's eyes are wide as Mark's bear into the poor boy's soul.

"Y-yes. I-I p-promise I w-won't h-hurt her i-in any w-way." Eric's voice comes out quiet and shaky as he stumbles over his words.

Mark stares him in the eyes a bit longer before letting him go, Eric stumbles a bit before getting his footing back. Mark seems pleased with this but continues to cross his arms and continues to stare at Eric.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. And just for the record, I don't like you or trust you but I will pretend to, for my sister. Only when she's around will I tolerate your presence, that is, until you show me that you are good enough for her. Got it!" Eric can only nod his head in response, to afraid and stunned to speak.

"Good. Oh, and she's most likely in the garden." Mark walks off, leaving a very confused young man to try and comprehend what just happened. I chuckle to myself, not knowing he had heard me.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny, servant?" He hisses at me. He is much younger and obviously much less skilled than I but I can't fight him or kill him. I would blow my cover. For now I must pretend to be a lowly servant, and resist the urge to slit his throat.

"Nothing, sir. I simply saw two squirrels chasing each other, that was all." I lie and bow slightly.

"Very well." The boy saunters off with a cocky grin on his dumb face. "I have an heiress to win over. That business is as good as mine." He mumbles this under his breath and I put the peices together. 'He only wants her for her power. He's going to use her to get her father's company. But, how? I thought her brother was next in line... Unless. He's going to kill them!'

I watch as he makes his way towards the garden and I follow him closely behind. I have to help them and stop this brat from using Miss Rosalina!

By the time I get to where they are, I see him sitting next to, a very flustered looking, Rosalina. They talk a bit as I watch from afar. 'If he tries anything I will not fail to act, this I promise you Master Nightmare. I will protect your friend, no matter what it takes!'

I am brought back to reality as I see him stand suddenly, causing the young lady to flinch. He grabs a hand gun from his suit coat and points it to her head. Her eyes go wide and I see her hands grip at her dress.

"I find it a great waste of beauty to kill you but you have failed to give me what I want, and I always get what I want." He says as he holds the gun tighter. Though she is afraid I see she is staying quite calm. 'Impressive.'

"And what is it you want?" Her voice is strong and unwavering.

"Your father's company of course! Are you that stupid as to think I would actually fall in love with you? Hah! Your nothing but a commoner dressed as a princess! Your nothing special! I only want the power your father's company has, and I will have it!" He presses the barrel harder to her forehead but she continues to stand her ground.

"I know I'm not special, that is not new to me. I only wish to know how you plan on taking the company? We aren't married and my brother is older. Even if you do manage to get the company, you will never have the power my father has." Her voice is quiet with an angry undertone as she glares at her attacker. I wish to save her, but, she isn't in any danger. Minus the gun to her skull.

"And why is that?"

"Because he has something you could never hope to gain. Trust. He has power because of the people who he partners with. They partner with him because he is trustworthy and kind. They know he is a good person and that he is worthy of their business. Same with my brother. They are good people," She stands, the barrel never leaving her forehead. " you, are not. Nor will you ever be!" She glares at him as I notice his finger go for the trigger.

"Rosie. Rosie! There you are my dear, Mark said you would b-" BANG! The boy shoots the girl's father in the head. He crumples to the ground, instantly dead. I hear the girl scream as her father dies before her eyes.

"Father! No!" She screams as she runs to his side, cradling his head in her arms. Blood covers her dress.

Rosie's POV

After the shot goes off, after I see my father's limp body hit the ground, I don't process this. I don't know if this is a dream, no a nightmare, or if this had really happened. I look down at my hand and see my nails digging into my skin, drawing blood. I scream, not knowing what else to do.

"Father! No!" I run to him as I feel the numbness leave my body. I cradle his head in my arms, ignoring his blood on my dress and arms.

"Father, yes! Now it's your turn, my fragile Rose." He presses the gun to the back of my head as I stand, my bangs covering my eyes. I feel like gravity is working against me, wanting me to stay on the ground forever.

"I am not yours, nor am I fragile." I face him, my eyes bearing into his non-existent soul. 'This man just killed my father without so much as a flinch. He is a murderer and his presence disgusts me. I must put an end to him. I must send him to hell, where he belongs!'

I do the last thing I could think of, use my powers. 'So much for keeping them hidden. I apologize, Mother, please forgive me.' I point an arm towards the rose bush behind him, it begins to grow quickly. I tell the thorns to grow also, so he may feel the pain he has caused me.

"I shall show you no mercy, just as you did to my father. You do not deserve mercy, only death. So I shall send you back to hell. Where you came from!" I pull my arm towards me, causing the vines to bear down on him. The vine wraps around his legs, then up his middle, and around his arm. He drops the gun as the vine grip his arm.

"You're a witch! A freak!" He screams at me.

"I can live with that. At least I'm not a greedy killer!" I shout back.

I take my hand and squeeze at an imaginary item in my hand, making the vines grip him tighter. The thorns dig into his skin further, and I begin to see blood seep through his suit. I find a small smile creep onto my lips as I hear him scream, my grip tightening.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side and I lose my concentration. The vines loosen and fall to the ground. I am hunched over grabbing my side. 'Someone cut my vines! Someone saw! I don't care who saw. I must end this disgusting creatures life! I must!' The pain fades as I stand.

"Thank goodness your here! That girl is a witch and tried to kill me! She must be thrown in prison!" Eric yells at another man. This man is tall with black hair and yellow eyes, he has a lizard tattoo on his neck. He held a giant knife in one hand. I scream in pain as he cuts more of my vines from Jake, and I crumple to the ground.

"Please stop! It hurts! Don't cut them anymore! Please." I look up just as Eric swipes the other man's knife from his hand and cuts more vines. The pain is unbearable. I scream more as tears form in my violet eyes.

"Stop." The man says, taking his knife from Eric's hand and putting it in it's holster on his sleeve. He walks up to me and uses his thumb to wipe a tear from my cheek, giving me a kind smile. 'He looks so familiar. Why can't I remember?' He then stands and walks over to Eric and, with an angry glare, grabs his shirt collar. The man is so tall he has to pull Eric off the ground a few feet.

"Wh-what're you d-doing?! She's the witch! Why are you coming after me!?" Eric yells at the man, his voice wavering slightly.

"Because I saw what you did to the young lady." The calm before the storm, that was what his voice was now. I can see Eric squirm in his trousers as a bead of sweat falls from his hairline.

"N-no! She's tricked you! She used her witch powers to make you think I'm the bad guy!" The man's eyes bear down into Eric's.

"I would never let anyone control my mind so easily. Especially you. I saw you pull a gun to this girl's head. I saw you kill this young lady's father then attempt at her life with a puny hand pistol. All for greed. Disgusting. Therefore, you are unworthy to live."

My eyes widen but my body is frozen as I watch him pull the knife back from his sleeve. He held it to Eric's throat and, before either I or Eric could react, pressed the blade down. With a flick of his wrist the boy who had just killed my father fell limp to the ground. The last sound I would ever hear him make again was a low gurgling, then, nothing.

I stare up at this man that had done my job. I didn't know whether to feel happy that this murderer was dead. Or angry that he had taken my revenge.

"I apologize. I realize this was your fight, but revenge is an ugly color for a young lady. Here." He holds his hand out to me as I realize I'm still on the ground. He pulls me up easily.

When I stand I see my father's limp body on the ground, his eyes dull and empty of life. I walk over to my father and kneel next to him. I kiss his cheek one last time and shut his eyes. I bow my head and put a hand to my face, the other holding the locket around my neck. My shoulders shudder with every sob. My sobs soon turn into crying as the reality of all that had happened sunk in. I scream into the wind, thinking this will make everything return to normal. It doesn't.

Without warning, a hand rests itself on my shoulder. I shy away from the touch, the hand simply follows and rests again on my shoulder. It is the man, his grip begins to tighten slowly and I fear that he may hurt me. Before I can call upon my plants, he pulls me towards him. His chest is broad and solid and I find myself strangly comforted by the embrace. I cry into his chest freely, letting everything flow.

I suddenly hear a ticking sound come from his chest and I push him away. I stare at him wide-eyed and I can tell he has already guessed why I pushed him away. 'His heart. What's wrong with his heart? Wait. I've heard a heart that sounds like that before.' I begin to remember things and it hurts. It hurts so bad. I clutch my head and shout as I hunch over my knees til my nose touches the grass.

"Aah! M-my head! Make i-it st-stop!" I cry and beg for it to stop. I want to remember, but the memories don't want to be remembered. They refuse to come but I force them to come.

"If it hurts to remember then don't. You'll only hurt yourself and the memories will be lost forever." I look up at this man, the man that saved me, killed the young man who tried to kill me, then comforted me as I cried. Our eyes meet and I can't help but stare into his. 'So familiar.'

Gray's POV

She walks over to her father, after I help her up, and kneels beside him. She kisses his cheek as a sign that she loved him dearly and closes his eyelids so he may rest in peace. She then hunches over him, her back may be to me but I can still tell she is sobbing. The sobbing soon turns to crying as she screams at the sky, as if to will time to turn backwards. 'I don't know what to do. Should I leave her to cry alone? No. No one should ever have to be alone. Especially in a situation such as this'

I do the last thing either of us expected, I put a hand to her shoulder. At first she shies away but stays still as I try again, accepting the touch. I progressively tighten my grip as I try to pull her closer to me. She isn't very strong so I easily pull her into an embrace. She tenses at first but soon accepts this as she cries freely. I can feel as each cry racks through her small frame.

Her body suddenly tenses again and she pushes me away, causing her to fall backwards a bit. I can tell she heard my clock by the way she stares at me.

Her mind must begin to remember something by the slightly pained look on her face. This soon turns into much more as she grabs her head and hunches over until all I see is the back of her head.

"Aah! M-my head! M-make it st-stop!" She shouts.

"If it hurts to remember then don't. You'll only hurt yourself and the memories will be lost forever." I warn as I move closer. She looks up at me with those large amethyst eyes. She looks at me for quite some time. She seems to recognize me but her mind won't let her remember.

"I just want to remember, but why does it hurt so bad. I want to know who I really am. That I'm not just a name. That I have a place. I just want to remember..." She bows her head low as she says the last sentence. I notice, as a single tear falls from her cheek, that her left hand is holding something around her neck. I remember seeing her wearing a silver locket in the photograph Nightmare showed me. 'Julius must've given it to her before sending her here.'

I look up at the sky and realize how late it is. 'If I stay any longer there will be no way back. We'll both be stuck here.'

"We have to go, now." I say as I stand, I offer her my hand. She looks up at me, one eyebrow arched in confusion.

"W-what?"

"We must go. It'll be too late soon."

I can tell already she won't come on her own. So, I go over to her and hold her hand, easily picking her up. I did it so quickly that it took her a moment to realize she was now standing. I then pick her up bridal style and run further into the garden, searching for the rabbit hole.

"W-what're you doing!? Put me down! Put me d-mff." I put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. If she's too loud someone will come and we'll both be screwed.

I hear a high pitched scream come from where we had just been and I know someone found the bodies. I then hear some people shouting for her brother. I soon hear him join the conversation and he yells something about his sister. 'He must be looking for her.'

"Rosie! Rosie! Please answer me! Rosie!" I feel a vibrating feeling on my hand, she's trying to call back. I then feel something wet touch my hand. She is crying. 'They must really love each other. I apologize young lady, but it must be done.'

I turn a corner and find what I have been searching for. The rabbit hole.

Rosie's POV

This man whom I had just met, told me to come with him then picked me up bridal style. He then begins to run away from the party as if searching for something. 'I don't care what he's looking for! I just want to know why he's kidnapping me!' My mind is in a panic, I cannot use my abilities without full concentration.

"W-what're you doing!? Put me down! Put me d-mff." He then covers my mouth with his hand to keep me quiet. 'H-he's so warm.' I find myself blushing at this thought. No man has ever dared to touch me. Until today, Mark was the only person who ever comforted me when I was upset.

I am pulled from my thoughts as I hear Ms. Liddell scream. She must have found the bodies. She then yells for some help, and they call for Mark. It takes him only a moment to realize I'm not there.

"Rosie! Rosie! Please answer me! Rosie!" I hear him call me and I try to call back but the man's hand stops me. 'Mark, I'm so sorry...' I feel so helpless and pathetic and this upsets me more.

I hate feeling pathetic. I begin to cry as I grab at the man's coat. My cries are muffled by his big hand.

He turns one last corner and stops. I look up and see a giant hole in the middle of the garden. 'I don't remember this being here!' I stare wide eyed as he slowly approaches it and I get the sinking feeling he's going to jump. And he does.

His grip on my face fades and his hand returns to carrying me. I do the only thing I can think of. I scream.

"Aaaahh! We're falling! I'm going to die! We're going to fall to our deaths! You idiot! Why the hell would you jump!?" I shut my eyes as I repeatedly call him names, most of which my father and brother would be appalled to me even knowing.

The falling sensation fades and disappears and, much to this man's pleasure, I stop screaming. I slowly open one eye and see we have landed and we are alive, as far as I can tell. I open both eyes and I realize I have my arms wrapped around his neck, my face very close to his. 'I can feel his breath on my cheeks.' I blush and let go. 'Too close! He's too close!'

"Put me down right now!" I demand. 'I sound like a princess.'

"No." He's so nonchalant about it too.

"And why not! Afraid I'll run off? Can't have your victims running off now can you."

"No. Your not my victim. I brought you home. I can't put you down because your injured."

"Injured?" I'm quite shocked that this man would care about my well being.

"Mhm." He gently takes my hand and I see my fingerless lace glove is burnt where my mark is and nowhere else. 'Not another pair.' But he doesn't stop there he moves his hand to my fingers and takes my index. He turns it and I see a small cut that is barely bleeding.

"You need medical attention." Is he seriously talking about that cut?

"Wat?" I deadpan. "You can't be serious. Your joking, right?"

Instead of answering me he pulls out one of his knives and deflects a bullet that had come from nowhere. I give out a small 'Eep' at this. 'That bullet would have hit him in the neck! Where did it come from anyway?!' I get my answer almost immediately.

"Give her to me, Gray. She will be staying at Heart Castle, where she'll be safe." A tall man wearing a red plaid shirt, brown trousers, a pair of white gloves, and glasses. As I stare at his face I see he has red eyes, white hair and... rabbit ears? 'Their so cute.'

"She's not going anywhere with you, Peter. She's staying here wi-"

"Wait. Your a r-rabbit?" I cut the man, now known as Gray, off as I keep staring at the other man's ears. 'I want to touch them!'

"Why, yes." He puts his gun down partially as I squirm from Gray's arms . I cautiously approach the rabbit man named Peter. 'Wait. Peter? A rabbit man and his name is... Peter. You've gotta be kidding me.'

"So, those," I point at his ears, making him look up at them. "are real?" He looks back at me and smiles as he nods.

"Mhm." I come closer, much to Gray's displeasure, standing only feet from Peter. I continue to stare at them.

"Can I touch them!?" I ask, sounding like an excited child.

"Of course!" He smiles and bows his head down so I can reach. He is about as tall as Gray, both men tower over me and I feel so small.

I give one ear a gentle, and cautious, touch and I feel him lean into it like a pet. I smile and move to the base and scratch, his eye glaze over in pleasure. 'He's so cute! Like a real bunny!' I start rubbing the other and I hear a strange, deep throated sound. 'Is he... purring? Oh my god! That is so cute!' I blush and inwardly squeal to myself.

"You like that don't you Peta-chan!" I say happily. 'Wait a sec. Did I just call him Peta-chan? That's not his name. Why would I say that!?'

He noticed too. He grabs my hand, causing me to stop petting his ears. He straightens and looks into my eyes. He's smiling, but his eyes are sad. He suddenly pulls me close and hugs me.

"Yes, yes I do, Rosie." I hug him back, not knowing why or how he knew my name. 'He just feels so familiar.' Suddenly my head starts to hurt again as memories come flooding back. I try to suppress them but this only causes my head to hurt more.

"My head! Gray, make it stop!" I run to him because he made it better the first time.

As soon as I reach him I crumple at his feet, holding my head with both hands. He sits on his knees in front of me and lifts my chin so I look at him. Tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes.

"This time don't suppress them. Your remembering and that's good, so it's ok to let them come." I nod my head, showing him I understand. I shut my eyes and concentrate, inviting my memories back.

I see a younger me, around 5 or 6, playing with Peter. We're running around some sort of Amusement Park, laughing and having so much fun. The next is of me and him at a pool. I'm on his shoulders while he walks in the water, I'm holding onto his ears. I see other memories of us having fun together, then they stop.

"I remember. I remember!" I jump up and tackle Peter in a giant hug, we both fall to the ground.

"Then tell us something only Peter and you would know." Gray says, he says it like he's testing me, not calling me a liar. Me and Peter both stand and he stares at me expectantly.

"When I was 5 I got lost in the maze by the Castle and you had to come find me. I was in the middle curled into a messy little ball of dirt, crying my eyes out. And, Peter, I used to call you Peta-chan 'cause I couldn't pronounce your name but, when I got older I only did it because your face would light up when I did. It made me so happy to see you so happy, my Peta-chan." After I finish I see his face has a big smile plastered on it and, next thing I know, he's hugging me.

"I missed you so much, Rosie." He says as I hug him back. "And welcome back to Wonderland!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hai! Chapter 4 is taking forever cuz I just started it last week so I'm making up for the long wait to come by giving you this super long chapter! As always if I mess up please tell me, I need to learn. And as the story progresses I apologize in advance if any characters are ooc.

Please leave a review, it let's me know that I've done well. I enjoy reading every one of your reviews and I will always respond!

Lost in Reality's Mirror Thank you so much! Your comment literally made me smile! Here's a new chapter. Hope you like!

I hope everyone else enjoys my story as well!~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who To Stay With?<p>

Rosie's POV

I decide to go on a walk with Peter; he wanted to give me a tour. We are currently in the forest and it has turned night when it had been noon not a moment ago. I only remember the time change thing because Peter explained it to me. I still feel like there is something I should remember, something important, but I can't for the life of me remember.

Suddenly Peter stops, putting his arm out to tell me to stop also. I look up at him confused but he is looking the other way with a serious face, his ears twitching every which way. _'He hears something? I wonder what it is.'_

Just then a bullet comes out of nowhere and glides past the side of my face, just skimming my cheek. I feel a slight burn as I touch my cheek, blood stains my fingers as I bring them back to inspect.

Peter immediately pulls his gun out, aiming it anywhere and everywhere. _'I need an exact location.'_ I close my eyes and concentrate on the plants surrounding us _'They are telling me that someone is in the bushes close by. But, which one?_' I concentrate harder and soon find whoever shot the bullet.

I quickly open my eyes and point my hand towards the bush they are in. I tell vines to grow around them so they can't try and shoot at us again. After the vines are around them tight, I pull them out and see it's not one person but two. I pull them towards us and see they are twins, around 13 or 14, in identical outfits. The only differences, one has red eyes and a red outfit, the other has blue eyes and a blue outfit.

"What the hell were you two thinking!? You almost shot her!" Peter yells at them, gesturing to me when he says 'her'. "Maybe I should tell your boss what you did." He has a cocky look on his face.

"Why would we care what you say to our boss?" The blue one says.

"Yea. We were aiming for you anyway. We didn't mean to hurt the pretty lady." The red one says.

"Can you let us down now before-" The blue twin is cut off by a new voice.

"Where the hell are you brats!? Boss is lookin' for ya!"

A man walks out from the trees behind me and Peter. He is tall with orange hair and brown hare ears and violet eyes like mine, but a bit lighter.

"Hi chickie rabbit!" The twins say in perfect unison and I let them down. _'He must be their caretaker. His eyes are just like mine.' _He walks right past me and to the twins and bangs their heads together. _'What!?'_

I tell my vines to grab his arms. _'He won't hurt them again.'_ "It's not nice to hit children!"

"Hey! What the…? How're you doing that!?" Now he looks at me and his eyes widen.

"What?" I cock an eyebrow, keeping my arm outstretched to keep my vines in place.

"You're th-"

"Pretty lady saved us from chickie rabbit!" The twins shout as they both hug my waste, each one on each side. I lost my concentration a bit giving the man a chance to grab his gun. He shot at my vines causing me to double over in pain.

"Ah!" Peter was by my side in seconds, the twins run off towards the orange haired man.

"What's wrong, Rosie? How did you do that with the vines?"

"I can communicate and manipulate plants, I've been able to do this as long as I can remember, and when they hurt I hurt. So, when he shot at my vines it felt like I was shot." I say as I wince in pain. He still looks concerned before he stands and points his gun at the other man.

"Leave. Now." Peter says, his demanding tone sends a chill down my spine.

"Not without the girl. She's coming with us." He pulls out his own gun as I stand. When I stand Peter puts me behind him as a way of protecting me.

"Never. She stays with me, Elliot." Peter cocks his gun and aims at Elliot's head.

I recover quickly and tell my vines to grab Elliot again. They wrap around his legs, by the time they reach his middle he notices them. He freaks out and his gun goes off, shooting me in the shoulder. I fall backwards from the force of impact, hitting the ground hard. I feel light-headed as everything around me blurs together, everything sounds muffled and far off. The last thing I see is Peter's concerned face before sleep takes me.

Peter's POV

I didn't know where the bullet had gone until I heard Rosie hit the ground behind me. He had shot her in the shoulder when she had tried grabbing him with the vines again. I run up to her just before she blacks out, holding her head in my lap. She's pale but warm and she's still breathing. _'This is unforgivable! I'll kill that dumbass!' _I pull my gun back out, staying where I am.

"I'll kill you for hurting her! I am going to blast your brains all over the place!"

"Well now, what have I missed his time? Sounds interesting." I heard a very familiar, and irritating, voice come from the trees. _'Blood.'_

"Blood! What're you doing here?" Elliot ran to his boss like a lost puppy. _'Pathetic, worthless piece of garbage.'_

"I was wondering where my second-in-command and gatekeepers had gone. Looks like they were off having fun without me." Blood hadn't seen me yet so I decided to take this opportunity.

I shot at Elliot but missed and nicked his ear instead. Blood immediately drew his machine gun and aimed at me, now noticing the unconscious girl in my lap. His eyes widened and he returned his gun to its original form as his cane. _'He must remember her.'_

He slowly walks over to us and kneels next to her head, brushing a piece of hair from her face. He then moves his hand over to her wound as if inspecting it before he stands.

"Elliot, take her to the Mansion for immediate medical attention. How did this happen in the first place?" He says as Elliot comes and picks her up in his arms. _'He seems really troubled by her injuries.' _I know he had known her too but I never knew how close they were.

"Your second-in-command shot her in the shoulder, that's what happened." Blood glared at Elliot for a moment before ha said anything.

"We'll talk about this once she wakes up. She shall stay at the Mansion until she fully recovers from her injury." I had no choice but to agree, the Hatter's had the best doctors in all of the Country of Hearts.

I knew they would never let me in the Mansion so I simply watched until they were no longer in view. After they had disappeared I made my way back to the castle to await news of Rosie's condition. _'I hope she'll be ok...'_

Rosie's POV

I dreamt I was back home, with Father and Mark, sitting under the cherry blossoms. They were in full bloom and simply breath-taking. I served cake I had baked earlier as Mark served the tea. We were all smiling and laughing and having a good time as the sun shone brightly above us.

Suddenly the sun disappeared and the sky was a dark gray, as if about to storm. The wind picked up and everything disappeared. My brother, my father, my happiness. I stood in the field alone and confused and afraid. Everyone I knew and loved were gone.

The sky turned to blood-red as a shooting pain coursed through my body. I crumple to the ground as the pain increases and spreads throughout my body and skull. I can only cry as the pain spreads, then it suddenly decreases. The pain is only in my shoulder now but it still is excruciating. I scream into the wind as I feel blood seep through the clothing on my injured shoulder. I scream again as the surrounding landscape fades, leaving nothing but darkness. And me.

I scream once more as a sharp pain shoots through my shoulder, awakening me from my dream-like state. I wake up to see a bright light in my face and someone bending over me. I lay in a room that is entirely white, on a bed that is also white. _'Wh-what is going on here?' _I was afraid and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a strong and gentle hand.

"Don't worry. It's almost over. You'll be fine." My heart had been racing out of fear but now, it was calm. Like this person had put me at ease with only those three words; _'You'll be fine.'_

I feel dizzy again and lay my head back, the numbness returning and sleep overtaking me_. 'So... tired...'_ Nothing but darkness once more.

I awaken once more in what looks like a hotel room, laying on a bed of clouds. I look around and see a man with black hair leaning forward in a chair next to my bed. _'Is he asleep?'_ I slowly sit up, causing my shoulder to hurt. I hiss in pain and the man sits bolt upright. I jump, not expecting him to do that. I look down and realize I am now wearing a white nightgown made of silk.

"Wh-who put this on me?" I blush and cover myself as if I were naked. _'I certainly don't recall doing it myself!'_

"Not I, if that's what you're thinking. I had one of my maids pick it out for you to wear, she dressed you." I am not listening to him; I am busy thinking of where I had seen his face before.

I blush after a while, realizing I had been staring at his face. He just smirks at me. He is handsome but he has a very 'playboy' vibe to him, I still can't help being attracted to him anyway.

"Well, you should rest, so I'll leave you alone. While you're here feel free to wander anywhere in the Mansion. If you wish to leave the grounds tell me first and I'll send Elliot with you. Do you wish to ask me anything before I go?" He looks down at me with a small smile as he stands.

"Why do I have to ask your permission to leave?" It came out more defiantly than I had meant it to. He didn't seem to mind since he chuckles a bit.

"My my, you haven't changed too much now have you. I would appreciate it if you would, so I know you're safe. It would put me at ease, but, if the young lady would rather not then so be it." I was taken aback by what he said. 'To keep me safe? I haven't changed that much? What did he mean by these things?'

He walked past me, after bowing slightly, and made his way to the door. before he could open it, though, I spoke up.

"If it would make you feel better, then, I wouldn't mind. Can I ask you something before you go?" I shift uneasily in the bed as he sits next to me casually.

"Of course. Ask away." He leans back into the pillows, getting comfy, like we have been best of friends since we were children, and maybe we were.

"I keep getting the sense that we know each other. Now, I know that I have forgotten a lot about the first eight years of my life and apparently I lived here. I just don't know where or who with, if I have family who are alive or not. I don't know anything but I know I can remember, like I remembered Peter." I look him in his turquoise eyes as I finish. "I want to remember you too because I know deep down that I knew you somehow. So, please, will you help me?" I looked deep into his eyes and they looked sad, as if I had said something to hurt him.

He suddenly hugs me, making me blush. "I'll help you with anything you need, no matter what it is." He whispers this into my ear, and instead of blushing more, I felt the same familiarity I had with Peter. No memories return though.

"Thank you, Blood." I whisper as I hug him back.

Suddenly the door opens and Elliot walks in carrying a tray of food. My stomach instantly growls as the mixture of smells hit my senses. I smelled oatmeal with brown sugar and cinnamon and some toast with butter and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey, Rosie I brought you so- What're you two doing?" He cocks his head like a child as I realize how this must look.

"Eep! Off!" I push Blood off of me as I blush, my heart racing. Blood looks at me with a smirk before he gets up and leaves. I look back at Elliot, still blushing.

"That wasn't what it looked like, I swear!" I get defensive and I don't even know why. He walks over to a small table and sets the tray down.

"Haha. That's ok. I don't care about what you and Blood do. It's none of my business anyway." He smiles at me and the way he smiles makes me blush. Next thing I know, his face is in mine, with a hand on my forehead. "Your face is as red as an apple, do you have a temperature?"

"N-no, I-I'm fine th-thank you." I glance over at the tray. _'I don't want it. I don't want it.'_ He follows my gaze and smiles at me.

"That's right. You must be hungry. The nurse said you should be since you were out for a long time and none of us know when you last ate. Here you go." He smiles at me again as he sets the tray on my lap.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not that hungry." My stomach decides to betray me then, it growls. _'Damn it...'_

"Doesn't sound like you're not hungry. C'mon, just one little bite." He takes a spoonful of oatmeal and holds it up to feed me.

"Y-you don't have t-to do that, E-Elliot." I blush and scoot back a bit only to be held in place by Elliot's strong arm. I blush more.

"Oh come on. You gotta eat or you'll starve!"

"But I'm no- mff!" He stuffs a spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth mid-sentence. I hold it in my cheeks defiantly, refusing to swallow.

"Swallow." I shake my head no.

"Swallow it."

"No." I say through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow!" I cross my arms - or as best I can - and stick my nose in the air. He is silent all of a sudden so I turn to look at him. When I do he suddenly kisses my cheek and I gulp, blushing more.

"Wh-what the h-hell was that f-for!?" No guy (not counting family) has ever kissed me before. I haven't even had my first real kiss before! _'That one time with Mark didn't count, it was an accident!'_

"To get you to swallow. It sure did work didn't it!" He smiles so innocently, like that didn't just happen. I realize that it had done its job, but how did he know that would work? I gently touch my cheek, the spot where his lips had just been. Just the thought of it makes me feel all weird inside. _'What is this feeling?'_

"Well I gotta go. I have to go to the Amusement Park with Blood for some boring negotiations. I'll be back later, and I want most of this gone. Boss man's orders!" He stands and walks over to the door to leave, but before he opens the door I speak up.

"Can I come?" I ask as I get out of bed, making my way towards him. "It's really boring here and I would really like to see an Amusement Park. Pleeeaase?" I stare up at him with my signature puppy dog eyes; they would work on even my nanny when I was young. I swear that woman had a stick up her arse.

He sighs in defeat as he looks away. "Ugh. Fine. But, when we get back I wanna see ya eat somethin'. Got it?"

"Hmmm." I put a finger to my chin as if contemplating this wager of his. "Um, no. How about I don't eat and come anyway. Yea, I like that idea better. Oh and before we go I'm gonna need a pair of fingerless gloves like my old ones. Please and thanks!" I don't even give him a chance to blink as I skip down the hall like a child. Excited that I'm going to an Amusement Park.

Blood's POV

"So, please, will you help me?" Her voice is strong but her eyes are scared and pleading. She has no idea what she is to me, she only remembers that stupid rabbit. _'Don't get too excited Ol' boy, she just got here. She'll remember soon. I hope.'_ I hug her, not able to control myself anymore.

"I'll help you with anything you need, no matter what it is." I whisper into her ear and I feel her body becomes less tense as she hugs me back. I can hear the smile in her voice, her beautiful voice of silk that could send any man over the edge.

"Thanks Blood." Just then the door opens with a click and I hear someone walk in, her body instantly tenses again. I can't help but smirk as I feel the heat of a blush come to her soft cheeks.

"Hey, Rosie I brought you so- What're you two doing?" _'Dammit Elliot.' _He just had to ruin it didn't he. Well, I am the one who told him to bring her something to eat after she woke up.

"Eep! Off!" She shrieks as she pushes me off of her, that cute little shriek. _'I'd like to hear more of that cute little shriek sometime, my Princess.' _I smirk at her before I get up and leave, staying by the door for a bit.

"That wasn't what it looked like I swear!" She yells at Elliot and I can just imagine her cute little flustered face.

"Haha. That's ok. I don't care about what you and Blood do. It's none of my business anyway." I can just imagine he has that stupid smile of his on. "Your face is as red as an apple, do you have a temperature?" He sounds concerned so I peek my head around the door and see their faces only inches away.

_ 'I have the sudden urge to push their faces together, but I probably shouldn't.'_ After this thought I walk off down the hall and to my study. I can't stop thinking of the old days when I was just another faceless before I received my role. It was soon after Sister had left for her role and I now had no friends.

_~Flashback~_

_ 'I snuck out of the house one evening, as I normally did at times, and into the forest. That's where I bumped into, her. She was tall but young; I was a few years older than her. She was so lively, so happy. She wore a dark violet dress with puffy sleeves and a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands. She had a cloak on and was holding a basket of clocks. She wore white lacey socks and a pair of black Merry Jane's._

_ I remembered hearing stories of the little girl with purple eyes who would collect clocks for the clockmaker. My family was against the clockmaker. I, on the other hand, didn't really give a shit. She never shied from me, or tried to run, like the other children. Instead, she came right up to me and smiled at me and said hello._

_ "Hello. Why are you outside during the dark time change? Aren't you cold?" She was truly concerned for me, a dumb faceless child._

_ "Um. No. Why're you outside at this hour? You'll get hurt." I then looked into her deep amethyst eyes and I felt something a faceless should never feel for a role-holder, I fell in love with this girl. This girl had shown me kindness when fate had torn everything from me._

_ "I could, but I won't. I have a friend who looks out for me. He's always watching over me to make sure I'm safe. As for your earlier question, I'm out collecting clocks for Brother. It turned night while I was out, though, so I was about to head back when I saw you out here." She set her basket down and came closer to me, gently touching my cheek. "You looked sad and lonely."_

_ "How can you tell? I'm a faceless." I blush at the feel of her gentle touch on my cheeks, her slender fingers feel cold but they warm me._

_ "I can tell because my brother says I can read people. I can tell when someone is sad and he says I like to make it better, and I do. I don't like it when my friends are sad." She put her hand down and held mine. Her silk gloves felt so soft on my skin, I never wanted this feeling to leave._

_ "Wh-what're you doing? We're gonna get in trouble! I'm a faceless and you're a role-holder!" I wanted to spend time with her but I thought of the consequences of breaking the rules. I pulled my hand from hers; she stopped a few feet ahead of me and turned around._

_ "I don't care. The rules don't affect me. So, it's ok, right?" She smiled at me again and held her hand out for me to hold. _'Then again, the rules can't tell me what to do either. Fuck the rules!'

_ "Ok." I grab her hand again as we run into the forest further.'_

_~End Flashback~_

I am snapped back from my daydream as someone knocks on my door. "Come in."

Elliot walks in looking confused and a bit concerned. _'Rosie!'_ She is the first thing that pops into my mind as I see his concerned face.

"Is Rosie ok? Did something happen?" I stand suddenly, causing my chair to fall backwards.

"Whoa, Blood, calm down man. Rosie's fine, as far as I know, but she wants to come the Amusement Park with us. And Blood, I'm worried about her." This last sentence sends a chill down my spine.

"Why?" I was afraid to hear his answer_. 'Rosie, what're you doin' to me. I've never felt like this about any girl before.'_

"She refuses to eat! She wouldn't even take a bite of oatmeal without me forcing her to. I'm worried about her, Blood." This is what he's worried about? Her eating habits! He's gotta be kidding...

"Did it ever occur to you she just isn't hungry?" I hiss as I pinch the bridge of my nose. _'Don't concern me with such unimportant matters, Elliot.'_

"She has to be! She's been asleep for five time changes and we don't know the last time she ate! Besides, her stomach was growling but she said she wasn't hungry." I look at him now, no longer annoyed but a bit concerned. All the things he said are true. We don't know when she last ate, nor has she eaten since coming to Wonderland.

"I'll speak with her later, but right now we have negotiations to worry about. Go find her some appropriate clothes and we'll be off." I set my chair back up and sit in it, continuing with my work.

"Oh, one more thing, she said she needs a new pair of fingerless gloves. Ya know, since her old pair is ruined." I don't bother looking up.

"Very well, find her a pair."

"Will do Blood!" His happiness is annoying.

"Oh, one more thing. Is she in her room?" There may still be people who want to hurt her, and I won't let that happen.

"Uh, not exactly. Uhm..."

"She either is or she isn't. So, which is it?" I am beginning to become irritated_. 'It's a simple question, is it not?'_

"She's somewhere around the Mansion, I think. After I said she could come to the Amusement Park with us she sorta went skipping down the hall. She may be Alice's age but she acts like a little girl. It's kinda cute actually." I look up to him with a faraway look in his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks. _'What're you thinking you bastard? Stay away from her.' _If looks could kill. He sees my glare and makes a break for it. I roll my eyes and get back to work.

"Go get her ready so we can get this over with." I tell a faceless maid.

"Go get who ready?" Says a familiar voice I look up with a rare smile.

"Why you of course. A young lady can't go out in public wearing her nightgown, it's unbecoming." I look at her fully and frown. "Where's your sling?"

"I took it off. It started to get itchy. Besides, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore." She says with her usual smile as she walks over to my desk. "Watcha doin'? Work?" She says as she sits on top of my desk.

"Yes. And you're lying." I put a hand on her injured shoulder and she whimpers. "Doesn't hurt, huh? Go put it back on please."

"Fine. Oh Blood?"

"Yes?"

"I remembered something." I look up expectantly, waiting for more, but she is gone_. 'She left without saying what she remembered? What did she remember?'_

Rosie's POV

I stop skipping after Elliot is out of view and just wander around. I soon feel an itch on my injured arm and try to scratch it but the sling is in the way. _'Damn sling! Screw this.'_ I rip it off and toss it to a faceless maid who offered to wash it. I have already remembered the whole faceless and role-holders thing, but I still find it weird.

I walk down a seemingly endless hall until I come to a door that seems different to all the others. It is not brown wood like the rest; it is painted red with a rose design on it. I jiggle the doorknob but it's locked. I check the top of the doorpost. Nothing.

I look around for something I can use to unlock it with. I see a potted plant nearby. _'Perfect.'_ I make a vine to grow from the plant and call it to me. I then tell my vine to unlock the door and it gets to work. The lock soon clicks and I send the vine back as if nothing had happened. I open the door and walk in to see a medium room with photos everywhere. I pick one up and see two faceless children, a boy and a girl, siblings. The girl looked taller, she must be older.

The girl wears a red and black dress, her dark violet hair in tight curls. The boy wears a pair of gray trousers and matching gray suit vest with a white undershirt and little black bowtie. They are holding hands and smiling together.

I set this one and pick up another. Same boy but he's older now and he is sitting by a lake with... me. We sat and fed the ducks with pieces of bread. He was still faceless but the joy on his face was obvious. I could tell I had been laughing when this picture was taken.

Suddenly a memory comes to me and I drop the picture. Thankfully it didn't break. In the memory I saw me and the boy, who I remember was Blood, sat at the lake and fed the ducks. Just like in the picture we were laughing and enjoying ourselves. I remember him leaning closer to me and whispering in my ear.

"I'm so happy when I'm with you, Rosie. I love you." He then kisses my cheek and I lean into his shoulder. We sit there holding hands as the time changes to a beautiful sunset.

"I love you too, Blood."

The memory ends and I blush. _'We had been lovers! Ohmygosh!'_ I pick the picture back up and set it where it goes. I leave the room, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I start walking down the hall again with a new smile on my face. I soon find my way down a hall and I hear voices coming from one of the doors. It's Elliot and Blood, they must be discussing work.

"... like a little girl. It's actually kinda cute." I hear Elliot and wonder what he's talking about. I go to peek my head in when Elliot comes running out like a bat outta hell. I then see a maid in there talking to Blood.

"Go get her ready so we can get this over with." Her? Her who? Me?

"Go get who ready?" I walk in, smiling. He looks up and smiles back at me.

"Why you of course. A young lady can't go out in public in her nightgown, it's unbecoming." I see him look at my arm and he frowns. "Where's your sling?"

"I took it off." I shrug. "It started to get itchy. Besides, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore." I lie as I walk over to his desk. "Whatcha doin'? Work?" I change the subject; I sit on the edge of his desk like I would with Father when I was young.

"Yes. And you're lying." Before I can react, he reaches up and grabs my shoulder, causing me to whimper in pain. _'I'm a horrible liar!'_ "Doesn't hurt, huh? Go put it back on please."

"Fine." I sigh in defeat, and then I get an idea. "Oh Blood?"

"Yes?"

"I remembered something." Before he could look back up I left, walking down the hall quietly. I smile to myself, thinking of how he must be going mad trying to figure out what I remembered. I am too caught up in my thoughts to see Elliot up ahead, or stop myself from bumping into him. He's so big and solid that I nearly fall, but he catches me before I do.

His hands around my waist, avoiding my injured shoulder. I look up and realize I'm holding onto his coat for dear life, I let go. I blush and back away, his grip on me leaving.

"S-sorry about that E-Elliot. I d-didn't see you th-there." I look up and see he is blushing too.

"Th-that's ok. Are you ok? I didn't get your shoulder did I?" I glance at my shoulder and shake my head.

"No. It's fine." I look at the floor and see a gift bag sitting by his feet. "What's that? A present for someone?" He scratches the back of his head with a hand.

"Eheh. Sorta. It's your new dress. Blood had it made especially for you. Oh," He bends down and reaches into the bag, looking for something. He finds it and pulls it out. "I also found you these. They're not lace like your old ones, but I hope you like them anyway." He hands me a pair of black fishnet fingerless gloves.

"Oh my God. These are perfect! Tell Blood I said thanks!" I say as I put them on. I don't pull them their full length, just up to my elbow. Their long enough to keep going, though.

"Actually, _I_ got those for ya." I stop looking them over and look up at Elliot. I smile at him, he's still blushing.

"Thank you, Elliot!" I wrap my arms around his middle and hug him, ignoring the shooting pain in my shoulder.

He tenses a bit, and I smirk to myself, before returning the hug. "Thanks so much! I love 'em." I let go and look at the bag then back at him. "Can I see my new dress now?"

"Of course!" He bends over and hands me a folded up dress.

I unfold it and hold it up to me. It is a pale violet, knee-length dress. The sleeves are ruffled and hang on my shoulders. The top is tight till my waist then it is loose the rest of the length. The end is ruffled like the sleeves. It's plain except for a darker violet rose pattern on the right side of the top. The design matches the one I have on my arm.

"Oh. My. God." I breathe out slowly.

"Oh no, do you hate it? You hate it don't you!?" Elliot looks ready to freak out. He's practically panicking.

"No no no. Just the opposite! I love it! It's perfect!" I say with a giggle and he smiles at me again.

Elliot's POV

I handed her the dress and she holds it up to herself and looks at it. She holds it delicately by the sleeves as she stares at it from above.

"Oh. My. God." She breaths out slowly after a while. I can't tell if she likes it or not. _'If she reacted like that she most likely hates it. Blood's gonna be so upset!'_

"Oh no, do you hate it? You hate it don't you!?" I start panicking. '_Why doesn't she like it? Did I do something wrong? Is it too purple? No, it can't be. Her old dress was even more purple than this one. Could it be the wrong shade of purple?' _I'm cut from my panic when she looks up and giggles.

"No no no. Just the opposite! I love it! It's perfect!" I smile, sighing inwardly with relief. She suddenly grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the hall and into her room. _'Wh-what is she doing?!_' I think this as I see her shut the door behind her.

She pushes me so I am sitting on her bed. _'What!?'_ I start blushing again. She's a lot stronger than I had thought.

"Wait here." She says as she runs into the bathroom with the dress.

She shuts the door and I hear nothing but silence. My mind is racing. _'Why'd she bring me to her room? Why'd she put me on her bed? What is she doing in the bathro-'_ suddenly a new thought crosses my mind. _'I wonder what she would be like? From what I've seen she's got a nice figure._ _Nice hips and thighs, thin waist, good sized chest, not too big but not too small.' _I shake my head, cursing myself for being such a perv.

She opens the bathroom door and she is wearing the dress I had given her. She walks up to me blushing, she looks embarrassed.

"I can't get the zipper. Can you help me Elliot?" I nod and she turns her back to me, holding her long hair up. I zip it and she lets her hair fall down her back. Her hair grazes my face on the way down and her hair smells like vanilla.

She walks forward a bit and turns slowly, showing off her new dress to me. She holds her arms out and smiles shyly at me.

"Do you like it? It doesn't make me look stupid does it?"

"No. It doesn't make ya look stupid. You look really pretty!" She smiles and blushes at my comment, her smile suddenly fading. She walks up to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Thanks." She whispers in my ear, her voice cracks a bit, like she's fighting a sob. I wrap my arms around her back, trying to comfort her. _'Why'd she start crying all of a sudden? I hope she's ok.'_ She lets go and stands, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again." I stand too, about to ask what she means when she cuts me off. "Hey, now that I have a dress can we go to the Amusement Park?" Her smile returns and she acts as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, yea. I just gotta let Blood know you're ready. Mind waiting by the gates while I tell him?"

"Sure. See you guys soon." We both walk out of her room and into the hall. I'm about to walk off when she calls my name. "Hey, Elliot."

"Yea?" I turn and look at her.

"If it's alright with Blood, would you mind if I stay here? Even after my shoulder heals." _'Why is she asking me?'_

"I don't mind if Blood doesn't. Besides, you can do what you like. You don't need my permission to stay here." She doesn't say anything but smiles and walks off.

"She's just as strange as Alice sometimes." I mutter to myself as I walk to Blood's study. I knock on the door and wait until I hear him say, "Come in."

I enter and I see him sitting in a chair by the window, staring out into the sky. He looks like he's thinking about something.

"What is it, Elliot?" He says without moving an inch.

"Rosie's dressed and ready to go. She told me to tell you thanks. She really liked the dress you got her." He stands slowly and sighs like he's annoyed.

"Good. Now let's get this over with." He grabs his cane and top hat and turns to look at me, he looks confused. "Where is she?"

"I told her to stay by the gates while I came to get you. She's really excited about going to the amu-" I am cut off by Blood hitting me in the gut with his cane. I double over and crumple to the floor, spitting out a bit of blood.

"You idiot! She could get hurt out there! You better hope nothing has happened to her." He glares at me before running to the front gates. I stay on the floor, still trying to recover. _'Why is he so upset? I didn't mean to mess up. I hope she's ok.'_

I stand and painfully make my way down the hall and to the gates. _'Sorry I failed you Blood.'_

Rosie's POV

I walk down the hall and head to the gates like I told Elliot I would. I open the Mansion doors, immediately feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin. Savoring the feel of the soft summer breeze as it licks at my cheeks. I sigh deeply. _'This feels wonderful!'_ Once I make it to the gates I decide to lie in the grass nearby.

I stay there for a while before Blood comes bursting outside in a panic. I sit up and stare at him as he makes his way towards me. He kneels next to me, holding my chin with one hand and one of my hands with the other. He looks me over.

"Are you alright? Any injuries? Cuts? Bruises?" I am shocked, to say the least. Blood seems like the kind of guy who never loses his cool. I guess I was wrong.

"Yea. I'm fine. Are you ok? You're acting strange." Before he answers I see Elliot limp outside, blood at the corner of his mouth. I jump up and run to him. He leans on a nearby tree to steady himself.

"Elliot! Elliot, are you alright?" I take a handkerchief out, from one of the pockets on my dress, to help clean off the blood. I lick the hankie to wet it a bit and pull Elliot down, a sign I want him to sit. He does and I start dabbing at the blood. "What happened to you?" I look up at him, concern in my eyes.

I have to sit on my knees to reach his face, my face just inches from his. I notice as he glances at something behind me. I turn around and see he is staring at Blood, an apologetic look in his eyes. I am confused. _'Did Blood do this to Elliot?'_

I look back at Elliot and the look he gives me confirms my suspicions. I look back at Blood.

"Blood, did you do this to him?" He nods a bored expression on his face. _'He doesn't even feel bad about it!'_ "You can't treat another person like that! Its ju-" I go to stand but a hand stops me. It's Elliot.

"It's ok, Rosie. I'm not mad at Blood. I'm the one that messed up. I deserved it." It's disgusting how Elliot is so loyal to Blood that he would take a beating for this man that would most likely never return the favor.

"No, it most definitely is NOT ok! No one should ever treat his fellow man like dirt! It's just not right! No matter how bad you mess up, you would never do anything to deserve that. Men who treat others like that are _cowards_." I spit out the last word at Blood, glaring at him. I stand and storm up to Blood, our bodies a mere inch from each other. "I can't believe I was ever your friend, let alone lover! I guess I just had to grow up to see the real you."

I push past him and run out the gates, not wanting them to see me cry. I run into the forest, farther and farther, tears streaming down my cheeks. When I first started running I could hear Elliot and Blood yelling for me. I no longer hear their voices. I stop, realizing I am truly alone now.

I sit under a nearby tree and pull my knees close to me. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry. I just want... I just want..." I stop myself_. 'I'm falling again. I can't do this. I don't want to go through this again. Especially without Mark.'_

I take the fishnet glove off my left hand and turn my wrist up so it faces me. I look at all the scars, white against my skin. I look at them as the want comes back. Bringing the shame with it.

"I just want to have peace." I tilt my head back so I am now looking up through the trees, I go back to when it first began.

_~Flashback~_

_ 'I am 12, the accident had happened just this morning. I sit alone in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come back with news of my mother. Mark soon sits next to me but I shut him out without even meaning to. The doctor comes out with a forlorn Father next to him. My face fall, my hopes shattered before my very eyes. I don't wait for them to say anything before I dart down the hall to my mother's room._

_ I look through the window to her room and see she is hooked to multiple machines. She looks like she's asleep, and she is. But I know she will never wake. I will never hear her sweet words. Feel her warm embrace. Smell her lovely vanilla perfume. Nor will I ever be able to see her sweet smile that would make even the darkest days come to life._

_ I fall to my knees, no longer having the strength to stand. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shaking form. Mark comforts and consoles me as he cries with me. I push him away and run into her room as they go to cut her off._

_ "Get away from her! Don't touch her! You can't take her from me!" Mark grabs me from behind, holding me back. "No! Let go of me! I hate all of you! I hate you! You took her from me and I hate you for it!" I try to lash at anyone and anything within my reach, hot tears falling down my cheeks._

_ "Mom! Mommy come back! Don't leave me! Mom! Mom..." They pull the plug, the only thing keeping her with me, as I break away and hold her hand. "I love you Mommy..." I whisper as her skin turns cold, the heart monitor making a continuous beep. She is gone._

_ The funeral had just ended. It's been a month since she had died. I sit alone in the rain in the garden. I have never felt so alone. I was very close to my mother. We were like sisters. She had taken me in when I had no family, no memory, and gave me the one and only thing she could. Her love. She was the only one who understood what it was like to be different. She knew of my powers, yet loved me regardless of them._

_ I turn the item in my hand, marveling its dangerous beauty. I take my coat off, revealing my bare arms. I had stolen the knife from the kitchen. I look up at the sky and back down at my left wrist. I press the knife to my wrist and move my hand down, leaving only a small mark. I press the knife to it again, harder this time, making a deeper mark. It begins to bleed and I get to work on making more on my wrist._

_ I move the knife to my opposite hand and do the same to my other wrist. The first cut is deep, more of a gash. I only wince every now and then, too numb to feel any real pain. Once I finish with my wrists I still feel the need to do more. I look down at my lap; I pull my skirt up and stare at my thighs._

_ I hold the knife to the right one first and press. All the cuts are bleeding, but none enough to die from. _'I don't want to die. I just need to feel. I need to know I am real.'_ I continue cutting until the rain has stopped. I am shivering and covered in cuts that will soon become scars._

_ I begin shutting everyone, even Mark, out. I don't want to, but I have no choice. If I don't push them away they will only be hurt by what I am doing or hate me for it._

_ I look in the mirror, looking at my healing cuts. Some are already scars, others fresh from just last night. I look back up and stare into my own eyes. _'I am a monster. I don't deserve to live. No one would miss me. They would be disgusted by me if they knew what I have done.'_ I cover my scars with long clothes and fingerless gloves. I am even more alone than I was when I had nothing. I am even more of an outcast than I had been._

_ I didn't care. But, I don't want to be alone. I don't want to cry or feel pain. I just want ...'_

_~End Flashback~_

"... to feel." I hate myself yet Mark and Father had loved me, even after they found out. I want to feel something besides pain and sadness.

"Rosie! Rosie-chan! Rosie! Please come back! Rosie!" I hear them calling my name. All of them. Everyone from the Hatter Mansion had come to look for me. Elliot, Dee, Dum, even Blood, all came out here to find me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and put my glove back on. I try to stand but my hair gets caught on the tree I had been leaning on. "O-over here! Help! I'm stuck!" I attempt to will the branch out but I just make it worse. I can't see it so I don't know where to tell it to go.

"Rosie! What's wrong?" Blood is the first to reach me. The others most likely in other areas of the forest.

"M-my hair. It got caught in the branch. Please help, it hurts." He kneels in front of me.

"What about your powers? Can't you get out with them?" I shake my head, which was a bad idea.

"No. I tried and I only made it worse. Can you please help?"

"First, you have to answer my question, honestly." I look at him confused. _'Why does he want me to answer his question? What is his question?'_

"Fine. I will answer your question honestly, I promise." He nods slightly, showing me he trusts that I'll keep my promise.

"Earlier, when you said something about us being lovers, did that statement have anything to do with what you remembered?" I nod, blushing as I remember what I had said to him. "Now, what exactly did you remember?"

I had promised to be honest and I will. "I saw you and me sitting near a lake feeding ducks bread and you confessed to me. Then, we um we k-kissed." I blush and look down at my lap.

He softly puts a gloved hand on my cheek and lifted my head up so I was looking at him. He brushed a stray hair from my face as we stared into each other's eyes. I blushed more as I realized he had begun leaning forward. Our lips met and I could feel memories of Blood come flooding back to me.

I was surprised when I felt something trying to part my lips. It was his tongue. I blushed and made way for him, his tongue exploring my mouth. We soon parted for air.

I slowly lift a hand and touch his cheek. He holds my hand there with his, leaning into my touch. I put my other hand on his other cheek and pull his face towards mine and we kiss again. This time I demand entry into his mouth and he allows it. I explore his mouth and intertwine my tongue with his, making him moan a bit.

Suddenly the others find us and I try to pull away from Blood, but he holds me there. I finally push him off and my head hit the tree behind me, making my ears ring momentarily. I rub the back of my head, hissing in pain.

"Ow! Dammit." They all look at me as if I've grown a second head, I stare back confused. "What?"

"Well, we never expected you to be the kind of girl that would cuss." Elliot spoke up.

"Oh, yea. They just slip out sometimes. I really need to work on that." I smile at them awkwardly. "Now, if someone could please untangle my hair from this branch I would be very happy. But don't cut it. Cut my hair and someone's gonna get stabbed!" I give them my best death glare showing them I am dead serious. Blood smirks at me and bends down beside me.

"If the young lady wishes it, then so it shall be." He starts working on my hair and I am soon free. I run a hand through my hair, untangling it.

"Thanks. That's so much better." I stretch my stiff back and wiggle my bare toes in the grass. They all look at my feet and back at me, again as if I had a second head. I am once again confused. "What?"

"What about your shoes?" Elliot said pointing at my bare feet.

"Oh, I prefer to be barefoot. I don't really like shoes." I smile and walk forward a bit, the Hatter's surrounding me. Elliot in front, a twin on each side, and Blood behind me.

I'll admit, putting my back to Blood was a mistake on my part. He took this opportunity to grab my butt. I spin around to face him, blushing like mad.

"Wh-what the h-hell is wrong with y-"

He grabs the back of my head and pulls my lips to his. _'Wh-what is he d-doing!? Why in front of everyone!?'_ I don't fight him off, though. I melt into it as he wraps his free arm around my waste. He parts from the kiss, much to my displeasure.

"Just wanted your attention." He smirks before making his way towards the others. "Alright, we've kept them waiting long enough. Let's get this over with." He continues walking as everyone follows. The others are blushing slightly and Elliot won't look me in the eyes. _'Strange bunch they are. But,'_ I look around at my new friends. _'Their my strange bunch.'_ I smile as I walk.

"I think I've just figured out where I wanna stay." I mutter to myself.


End file.
